Broken Bonds and Tortured Spirits
by Demonickikyo
Summary: Leona is silently greiving the loss of her twin brother,Leo. Determined to take his place as the duke of their family's manor she takes his identity and makes it her own. But what happens when a certain demon and contractee come to visit? OC/Ciel
1. A New Begining

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy! I LOVE YOU!**

* * *

I wake up in the oversized bed with my butler, Gideon, opening the blasted curtains again.

"Time to wake up young Leona"

"Shut your mouth Gideon! From this day forth I am Sir Leo."

"You are taking the place of your twin?"

"Yes, we have planned this for some time. Since he was so sickly I said I would become him to where he would live on."

"Very well then. Sir Leo, our tea this morning is an aromatic blend called Oolong symphony number 40. I hope it is to your liking. And what shall we be wearing on this fine day sir?"

"My dark blue suit. I have a duke coming here for business do I not?" I say Sipping from the glass taking in the exquisite aroma and bold taste.

"That you do young master." He says as a bold smile crosses his lips. It was the smile that fit his true nature.

"What in the world are smiling at you demonic pervert?"

"If you want to take your brothers place we must do something about those monstrosities covering your chest." He says, his smirk widening.

"Damn it Gideon!" I say covering my breasts blushing.

He walks over to me jerking me up and analizes me with great scrutiny.

" I shall have to sew together a bind if you plan for this to work young master."

"Then hurry and have it done I must hurry to breakfast or Adeline will get suspicious of what is going on. And not even she must know I am really Leona."

"Yes, my Master."

He rushes out of the room at the speed of lightning making hardly any noise in the act. I sit down on the edge of my brothers bed almost feeling his presence. It still smells like him. It smells like sandalwood with a hint of mint. His smell was strange and hardly anyone could pick up on it. But I could. I always could no matter how long we were apart. We were twins after all. We had the same jet black hair, grey blue eyes, right down to the small freckle under our right eye. The only way to tell us apart was our hair lengths in the early years and once we hit puberty you could tell us apart by our different body structures. But soon the current me shall die in his place and Leo shall be the one who lived through the plague and regains our family's prestigious title. As I am reminiscing in the memories past Gideon walks in with a custom binder and starts to unbutton my shirt just as he did Leo. I blush but say nothing as he slides on the bind tightening it around my breasts. I wince as he does this. He finishes with my outer jacket and puts on my stockings and shoes.

"How is that young master?"

I turn to the full length mirror and stand in awe of my brother's reflection in the mirror.

"This is amazing Gideon!"

"This is nothing for a butler of the Wilson family." He says with confidence.

I smirk and grab my brother's cane. It has a smudge of blood on the handle from some unknown incident and I hand it to Gideon.

"Clean this. It must be shining for my first trip out of the door since my dear sister's death." I say with a slight smirk realizing how easy it was for me to acknowledge my own death.

He quickly wipes it clean of all marks and hands it back.

"Lets go Gideon." I say as I stroll out of my brother's room towards the dining hall. I nod to Adeline and take my seat at the large empty table.

"Young sir, your breakfast will consist of the normal breakfast specialties followed by a blueberry tart."

Gideon says as he sits my meal in front of me and I listen to the plan for the day.

As Gideon prepares for the duke to arrive I take a stroll through the garden just as Leo and I used to do.

"Oh Leo, why did you have to leave me. I don't know if I can do this all on my own. I mean I had to make a deal with a freakin' devil just to survive that filthy plague!" I say as I faintly hear the neigh of horses and the rattle of a carriage. _Stupid Phantomhive heir!_ I think through my rage and quickly walk towards the mansion where they are certainly being greeted by Gideon. He says that the butler for the Phantomhive family is an "old acquaintance" of his and they are in need of a place to stay while remodeling efforts are made on their estate.

I arrive out of the garden as they are turning to go inside. There is a small boy around my age walking alongside a large butler with pitch black hair. He seems to have a superior aura about him so I straighten my posture and approach the men.

"Pleased to meet you, you must be the Phantomhive heir. My name is Leo. Hopefully you shall enjoy your stay at my manor." I say wincing at how girly I sound. Hopefully they won't notice. I not to the butler pair and turn to head toward the large double doors of my home.

"If there is anything you need we operate on the bell system so one of my servants will know where you are and get to you as fast as possible." I say walking through the now open doors.

"Gideon, show them to their rooms. Dinner is at six sharp but help yourself to any deserts. Your butler shall learn his way around soon so he now has full access to the kitchen and all other necessities. "I say walking toward the library. But for some reason I feel the presence of another demons eyes on my back, and the feeling of oncoming doom.

* * *

**Please review! Constructive critisizm is always welcome! Also I know that I must have screwed up on something be it gramatical or other so please tell me!**

**UPDATE: If you dont like it DONT READ IT! THIS IS MY FIRST TRUE FANFIC SO I KNOW IT IS A LITTLE MARY-SUE ISH! Some people need to grow up and stop trollin'. Just cus you have low self esteem doesnt mean you need to make others low aswell!**

**Sorry had to vent but people are really childish sometimes. LOVE YOU ALL**

**~SHADOW~**


	2. Old Memories and Broken hearts

**Hey guys! Sorry its been a while! I have been up to my eyeballs in summer work and family problems lol! **

**FireEmblemFan15: I added some stuff just for you! Hope it clears a little bit up!**

**Nero Luna e D'argento Sole: Thanks for reviewing!**  
**KisaHatake: Love your name and Thanks for reviewing!**

**Please review or no more! Need at least 3 more reviews to continue!**

_

* * *

_

_It's getting dark._ I think to myself as I walk down the grand staircase leading to the dining hall. I touch my right ear feeling where the contract mark was. Mentally tracing the circle filled with demonic symbols representing our bond.

"Gideon…." I Say almost to myself knowing he can hear me.

"Where are our guests at the moment?"

He then appears out of the shadows with a smirk on his face

"They are in the parlor, young master Ciel is playing pool with Adeline." His smirk widening.

"You must watch her or she shall fall into old habits'."

"Of course young master, shall you be meeting up with our guests."

"The butler is strange but yes. Will you be accompanying me?" I ask as I stride towards the parlor.

"If you wish young master."

I walk down the large hallways, glancing at the portraits of the dukes before me finally reaching the large maroon door to the parlor. I take in the view of Adeline gloating at her victory and the pissed off look on Ciel's face.

"Adeline, it is unladylike to gloat!" I say keeping my voice firm.

"Yes, I am sorry young master." She says as she bows deeply leaving the room.

"I must apologize for my maid's rudeness; she is a work in progress."

"It is fine."

'Wow so social! This is going to be a _GREAT_ weak!' I think to myself with heavy sarcasm.

I walk towards the bookcase gently tracing the spines with my finger, feeling Leo's presence. Each of the books had a special memory. Leo and I loved to read. We used to sit in the gazebo by the lake until nightfall reading each one until sleep overtook us. Mother always got angry, saying we would catch a cold. That is, until she grew pale and feverish, unable to leave the bed. She slept a lot then, and one day she never woke up. I was the one to find her the next morning. She had grown cold. Her sleeping face always reminded me of a child's. But not now, she just looked lifeless, the childish rosy cheeks she kept were gone replaced by an ugly array of gray and yellow. I shook her and shook her begging her, pleading for her to wake up. My father then walked in to see what the commotion was about. He then grew almost as pale as mother and dragged me out of the room blaming me for her untimely death. He hit me, slapped me, and called me a "curse from hell". I was ten. I didn't know what to do. He had always been such a kind man but now….now he was nothing like the father he was. The one who always saved me was Leo. He always took my place in the beatings. I never thanked him for that…

"Young master Leo?" I turn to see Gideon, now torn from my memories I reply.

"Yes?"

"Your dinner is ready. Tonight it consists of suckling pig, fresh greens, and an aged wine I have personally picked out for this meal."

"Thank you Gideon. Shall we all go to dinner?" I say politely turning to the others and walking out the door towards the dining hall.

After dinner I decide on a stroll through the garden once again. Remembering the gazebo gave me the idea to visit it for the first time since Leo's death. I quickly stride through the roses and through the arches covered in lush green vines finally arriving at the old gazebo. But what appears before me takes me by surprise. The young duke Ciel is in it leaning over and gazing into the clear water. Realizing it is too late to turn back now I slowly walk up to the boy and stand beside him.

"I hope that you are finding your stay at the manor pleasurable." I say not knowing what else to speak of.

"I am thank you. It is very beautiful. I have seen little to no staff around, who does it all?"

"My butler Gideon has a wide array of talents so he does a lot of it. Adeline helps to but she has a bad habit of screwing things up." I laugh still paying attention to my voice.

"I have similar issues at the Phantomhive estate."

"I don't mind though. It keeps Gideon on his toes and it keeps me amused!" I say my smile wide.

Talking to him wasn't as hard as I thought it was, since his butler isn't around I am not as on edge and worried about an upcoming assassination attempt. Then Ciel does something I would never expect someone I just met to do. He hugs me and tucks the hair behind my right ear. Before I can retaliate Sebastian appears behind me holding me still.

"As I suspected. You are a contractee and Gideon must be your Demon!"

I laugh at how stupid I am.

"Of course! How couldn't I have seen it earlier! So are you! Gideon get me loose!"

I yell as I am gently pried from my assailant and set down on the bench. I turn to Gideon Eyeing the eye patch in his hand. I then turn to Ciel who opens his eye showing a demonic mark similar to my own. But Ciel only smiles and then Gideon is thrown from the gazebo and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach before total blackness swallows me.

* * *

**Love you all! Remember to review!**

**~shadow~**


End file.
